Feel-good party to announce IBC-13 is a third player
September 25, 2012 Sequestered TV network IBC-13 spent more than a million pesos for the feel-good Pinoy Ang Dating! party that it hosted last Wednesday, according to Laurenti Dyogi, the head of IBC Entertainment TV. The event, held at the Manila Diamond Hotel, was part of the network’s bid in order to compete with the two current leaders in the ratings game, ABS-CBN and GMA 7. “Our corporate affairs, production and events groups teamed up to make this event a success,” Dyogi told Inquirer Entertainment on Saturday. Dyogi said that the sports programming block AKTV (Monday to Friday 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and 7 to 9 p.m., Saturday from 10 a.m. to 12 noon and 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday from 10 a.m. to 7:30 p.m.), TV5's sports channel that lined up to the basketball games like PBA, NCAA and NBA, the football fans like United Football League (UFL), boxing matches, the mixed-amrtial arts (MMA) Pacific Xtreme Combat (PXC) and WWE wrestling. For older guys, especially with the PBA dominating the primetime slots on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. While a few of Channel 13's programs are consistently in the magic circle of the ratings game (Express Balita, PBA, DMZ-TV, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and Sunday Sinemaks) when the majority of the top 25 programs, according to data from Kantar Media. Insiders in the advertising industry tell us that IBC-13 is unique that ratings will be got while affect spot buying. The live presentation was a mini-variety show topbilled by the entire IBC family: Richard Yap, Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, Joey de Leon with the T.O.D.A.S. gang and Lunch Break‘s Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Chubi del Rosario; DMZ-TV‘s Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus. Also on hand to meet the guests were IBC chairman Eric Canoy, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and IBC executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz. Vic del Rosario, Jr., the chairman and CEO of Viva Entertainment said that highlight of the evening was the launch of the reality singing search, Born to be a Star. “We have their other programs lined up, but I think there is another show in the world that’s bigger than Star for a Night, said Dyogi. “The intention is for Born to be a Star produced by Viva Television to be the one that will put IBC-13 squarely in competition begins to search for the next singing sensation.” Born to be a Star airs its pilot episode on September 30 at 8:30 p.m. The program, which is hosted by the certified singing champion and young singing diva Anja Aguilar, will be aired every Sunday in the length of 1.5 hour -- when it gets to the performance and results phases. Other shows presented to the entertainment media during a party were Dear Heart, KapinoyLand, I Need Romance, and 5 Girls and Daddy. Dyogi was especially keen on the network’s newest telenovela, Maria Isabel, the Mexican drama which was originally aired on RPN-9 from 1999 to 2000. “''Maria Isabel'' became so successful even in Mexico, the mecca of telenovelas, that the Mexicans decided to make their own version,” he explained. Dyogi said the Mexican production outfit Televisa also bought the rights to air Maria Isabel, which is topbilled by Adela Noriega and Fernando Carrillo. “This is something new, especially since Filipino viewers are so used to watching soap series in Korean and Taiwanese,” he said. The program at the Diamond Ballroom began with a song-and-dance number by the singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar, host of the reality singing contest Born to be a Star, Hosts of IBC-13 shows who helped pick out the raffle winners were: Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Chubi del Rosario (Lunch Break), Richard Yap (The Weakest Link), Pat Natividad (Cooltura), Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus (DMZ-TV), Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?), and Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S.), as well as Cristine Reyes and Onemig Bondoc (Esperanza) and Nadine Lustre (Dear Heart).